


Wandering Star

by antpelts



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Exploring a more diverse WC universe, F/F, F/M, Journey, M/M, Multi, Original Tribe (Warriors), RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Warrior Cat Ocs, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts
Summary: The Clans are facing an catalyst as the lands around the Fourtrees are being torn up and their territories are being taken away from them. Prey is being scared away and cats are going missing. In the heart of RiverClan Frogfoot is a newly appointed deputy, in short.. he's terrified. Unsure of how he's going to protect his family and Clanmates he turns his questions to StarClan who give him an answer he isn't quite fond of. What choice does he have though, but to take the stars' word for it?





	Wandering Star

> **The Cats**

**RiverClan**

> _Leader:  
>  _**Pebblestar** , a wiry, scarred molly with a dense, gray pelt. Her eyes are a medium-pale blue.
> 
> _Deputy:  
>  _**Frogfoot** , a stocky brown tom with dark brown patches and a lighter brown chest. He has green eyes and a stump of a tail.
> 
> _Medicine Cat(s):  
>  _**Pikesplash** , a lithe molly with medium brown fur and a long, sweeping tail. Her eyes are a deep brown. Frogfoot’s sister.
> 
> _Warriors:_  
>  **Lavenderdust** , a broad molly with medium-light brown fur with a lighter underbelly and accents. Her eyes are a medium green. Frogfoot’s sister.  
>  **Eeljaw,** a sturdy molly with a medium-light brown pelt with a light underbelly and accents. She has deep green eyes. She’s the mother of Frogfoot’s siblings.  
>  **Ottertooth** , a tom with broad shoulders and a thick, dark brown pelt. His eyes are a medium brown. He has a slight underbite and is the father of Frogfoot’s siblings. Marshstep’s brother.  
>  **Marshstep** , a thick-furred molly with dark brown fur. She has a wide muzzle and brown eyes. Ottertooth’s sister.  
>  **Ducktail** , a brown and white tabby tom with green eyes.  
>  **Opalfoot** , a pale trans molly with soft blue eyes. Dovetuft’s mate.
> 
> _Apprentices:_  
>  **Scoutpaw** , a stocky molly with thicker fur and medium brown fur. Her eyes are a medium-dark brown. Frogfoot’s sister.  
>  _Mentor: Ducktail_  
>  **Ripplepaw** , a small tom with wide shoulders and medium-dark brown fur. He has medium-light green eyes. Frogfoot’s brother.  
>  _Mentor: Marshstep_  
>  **Cypresspaw** , a wiry tom with medium-light brown fur and a lighter underbelly and accents. His eyes are a medium green. Frogfoot’s brother.  
>  _Mentor: Lavenderdust_  
>  **Mudpaw** , a medium-dark brown molly with broad shoulders. She has slightly downturned brown eyes. Frogfoot’s sister.  
>  _Mentor: Eeljaw_
> 
> _Queens and Kits:_  
>  **Dovetuft** , a light gray molly with soft fur and green eyes. Opalfoot’s mate. Expecting.  
>  **Swantooth** , a pure white molly with dense fur and pale yellow eyes.  
>  **Swiftkit** , a black and white patched tom with green eyes.
> 
> _Elders:  
>  _**Lightningtail** , a stocky tom with thick, patchy brown fur. The fur on his tail is a bit frazzled, the source of his namesake. His eyes are a deep brown.

 

**WindClan**

> _Leader:  
>  _**Cloudstar** , a white molly with medium-long fur, long legs, and green eyes.
> 
> _Deputy:  
>  _**Heathertail** , a brown tabby tom with white front paws and yellow eyes.
> 
> _Medicine Cat(s):_  
>  **Sunspot** , a small, fluffy, ginger molly with dark brown accents and brown eyes.  
>  **Nightsky** (formerly Breezepaw), a faint tabby, tan tom with white points and green eyes.
> 
> _Warriors:_  
>  **Talllegs** , an Oriental Shorthair tom with big ears (and a bigger heart), light gray with black stripes, and long legs. He has light blue eyes.  
>  **Blackberry** , an Oriental Shorthair tom, with big ears and a small voice. He’s dark gray with faint stripes and blue eyes. Tunneler.  
>  **Violeteyes** , an Oriental Shorthair molly, with big ears and a big voice. She has a light blue-gray pelt and dark points with blue eyes.  
>  **Rapidwind** , a muscular blue tom with thick fur. He has blue eyes.  
>  **Haywhisker** , a small, faint tabby tan molly. She has green eyes, and is Nightsky’s mother.  
>  **Mothwing** , a long-furred dark gray molly with amber eyes.  
>  **Beetlenose,** a medium sized brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Haywhisker’s mate.  
>  **Thistleflash,** a lithe black tom with green eyes. Hickorypelt’s mate.
> 
> _Apprentices:_  
>  **Fawnpaw** , a Siamese trans molly with a stubbed tail. She’s slightly bigger than her sibling and has pale blue eyes. She has a very slight balance issue.  
>  _Mentor: Rapidwind_  
>  **Sheeppaw** , a nonbinary Siamese cat with a stump of a tail. They have pale blue eyes and a more severe balance problem than Fawnpaw and they are being steered towards a medicine cat role because of it.  
>  _Mentor: Sunspot_
> 
> _Queens and Kits:_  
>  **Hickorypelt** , a small, pale gray molly with darker points. Her eyes are a soft blue. Thistleflash’s mate. She was the foster mother to Fawnpaw and Sheeppaw briefly.  
>  **Plumkit** , a tiny molly with a silky black pelt and bright blue eyes.  
>  **Gorsekit** , a sturdy tom with medium gray fur and clear green eyes.
> 
> _Elders:  
>  _**Rabbitnose** , a small, pale gray tom with blue eyes.

 

**ShadowClan**

> _Leader:  
>  _**Spiderstar** , a long-legged tom with a thick, dark brown pelt with medium-dark accents. He has a long tail and brown eyes.
> 
> _Deputy:  
>  _**Smokefoot** , a lithe, muscled tom with a dense, dark gray pelt. His eyes are a deep shade of amber. He’s the father of Scorchtail and Sootnose.
> 
> _Medicine Cat(s):_  
>  **Sootnose** , a small trans molly with long dark gray fur. She has amber-brown eyes and  a gray patch above her nose.  
>  **Cedarpaw** , a wide-shouldered molly with a sweeping tail and brown tabby pelt. She has wide eyes in a medium shade of amber.
> 
> _Warriors:_  
>  **Scorchtail** , a skinny dark gray tom with medium long fur. He has amber-brown eyes and gray accents and underbelly as well as a half-length tail.  
>  **Morningmist** , a stocky light gray molly. She has blue eyes and white accents.  
>  **Hopfoot** , a dark ginger tom with a thick pelt and big paws. His eyes are a striking dark green. Dewdrip’s mate.  
>  **Palenose** , a broad shouldered cream molly with a scarred muzzle. Her eyes are a bright amber.
> 
> _Apprentices:_  
>  **Antpaw** , a small molly with a brown tabby pelt. She has pale green eyes.  
>  _Mentor: Scorchtail_  
>  **Shallowpaw** , a large tortoiseshell molly. She has yellow eyes.  
>  _Mentor: Hopfoot_
> 
> _Queens and Kits:_  
>  **Dewdrip** , a tabby ginger molly with amber eyes. Hopfoot’s mate.  
>  **Fallowkit** , a pale ginger tom with green eyes.  
>  **Gingerkit** , a rusty ginger molly with amber eyes.  
>  **Leafkit** , a ginger tabby tom with green eyes.
> 
> _Elders:  
>  _**Blossomwing** , a mottled tortoiseshell molly with thick, dark fur. Her ears are scarred and her eyes are a deep green.  
>  **Ashear** , a broad dark gray tom with amber eyes. Smokefoot’s father.

 

**ThunderClan**

> _Leader:  
>  _ **Honeystar** , a large molly with a golden brown tabby pelt. She has a long, thick tail and bright amber eyes.
> 
> _Deputy:  
>  _ **Cherrysnout** , a ginger molly with a broad muzzle and white accents. Her eyes are a medium-pale green.
> 
> _Medicine Cat(s):_  
>  **Cloverfoot** , a thick-furred tom with a light-pale gray pelt. His eyes are a pale blue and have a slight cross.  
>  **Lightdapple** , a small molly with a calico pelt. Her fur is long and silky and her eyes are a medium-bright green.
> 
> _Warriors_ :    
>  **Wrencry** , a broad tom with medium brown fur and dark brown patches. He has deep green eyes and medium-length fur.  
>  **Daisystep** , a sturdy molly with medium-light brown fur and medium-dark patches and a lighter underbelly. She has pale green eyes and thick medium-long fur.  
>  **Sparrownose** , a tom with a thick brown pelt smaller than his littermates with medium-dark brown fur and a lighter underbelly. His eyes are a medium-pale green.  
>  **Robintuft** , a broad molly with a thick, medium-light brown pelt with faint patchy markings and a lighter underbelly. Her eyes are a pale green. She’s the mother of Wrencry, Daisystep, Sparrownose, and Frogfoot.  
>  **Shrewfoot** , a mottled tom, built short and sturdy, his pelt is a mixture of medium and dark brown. His eyes are a deep, clear green. He’s the father of Wrencry, Daisystep, Sparrownose, and Frogfoot.  
>  **Freckleears** , a small white tom with gray patches over his face and ears. He has a lithe build and deep blue eyes. Nettlebranch’s mate.
> 
> _Apprentices:_  
>  **Sunpaw** , a cream tom with thick fur and blue eyes.  
>            _Mentor: Freckleears_  
>  **Seedpaw** , a dark brown molly with brown eyes.  
>            _Mentor: Robintuft_
> 
> _Queens and Kits:_  
>  **Nettlebranch** , a stout molly with a sleek gray and white patched pelt. She has a broad, scarred muzzle and clear blue eyes.  
>  **Mintkit** , a gray and white patched tom with bright blue eyes.  
>  **Morningkit** , a light gray molly with pale blue eyes.  
>  **Stormkit** , a white molly with a gray patch over her face and blue eyes.
> 
> _Elders:  
>  _ **Floatpetal** , a quiet, mottled gray molly with blue eyes.

 

**Cats Outside of the Clans**

> **Unaligned Cats  
>  ** **Nova** , a black cat with white chest patch and yellow eyes. He lingers around WindClan.  
>  **Bee** , a big calico molly with a fluffy pelt and bright green eyes. She hangs out around ShadowClan and mercilessly teases Sootnose.
> 
> **The Tribe of Rolling Hills  
>  ** **Watcher of Shifting Clouds (Cloud Watcher)** , a muscular dark gray tom. He has yellow eyes.  
>  **Setting Sun in the Evening Sky (Eve)** , a long-furred brown mackerel molly with green eyes.  
>  **Moss Covering Fallen Boulder (Moss),** a long-furred gray-brown mackerel elder tom, with green eyes.  
>  **Pine Needles Scattered on Log (Pine),** a thick-furred molly with a dark tortoiseshell pelt. Her eyes are a deep green.  
>  **Dew Collecting on Morning Grass** **(Dew)** , a lithe tom with a sleek silver tabby pelt. His eyes are a clear green.  
>  **Damp Leaves Collected on Rocks (Damp),** a dilute tortoiseshell molly with pale blue eyes. She has silky pelt.


End file.
